basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Bashkarri
Statistics Common Attribution: Bashkarri Cathegorical Attribution: Bashkarri Evolutionary Star System: Bashkarr System Star System of Prominence: *' ' Population Data: ~12 Billion Overview The Bashkarri are an aquatic mammalian species native to the primarily oceanic Planet Virraduun, in the Bashkarr Star System. They started forging their civilization out of nothing, roughly 20.000 years ago, when they abandoned their nomadic ways and came together to defeat two other species that threatened their survival. Since then, they always worked towards expanding out of their original surroundings and achieving prosperity, continuing to do so as they reached their Space Age. They are primarily a peaceful species, never provoking conflict on their own, and when they do, it is never intentional. Their civilization is heavily influenced by production and trade of various goods that anyone around them might require. They employ a form of slave labor, using two other species to perform tasks that they are unable to accomplish due to their size and the nature of their extremities, limiting the way in which they can interact with objects. They currently try to avoid most conflicts, primarily engaging in trade with all willing interstellar species, always looking for ways to expand their economic influence in the galaxy. Evolutionary Analysis The earliest form of the Bashkarri species came to exist in the shore ares of Virraduun's only land mass, when a certain quadraped mammalian species started to abandon land in favor of the massive ocean somewhere around -4.1 million GST. During the long evolutionary process, the Bashkarri's ancestors traded their legs for four fins that allowed them to move more comfortably around the vast ocean, making hunting for food easy, but venturing to the land unfeasible. It is unknown when exactly the Bashkarri started showing sentient behavior, since their fins were unfit for building and using tools, but certain rock formations that look like Bashkarri-carved sculptures of various other species have been around since -2 1 GST. It is known that in the earliest times of their sentience the Bashkarri were nomads and often solitary, coming together annually to socialize and mate, then again leaving their separate ways. The times they reached their potential for civilization was ironically when a different semi-aquatic worm-like species named Xaari, decided to invade the oceans and consume all food and resources Bashkarri valued. To combat this threat the Bashkarri organized into a single group somewhere around -30.000 GST and using their keen intellect destroyed all Xaari queens, except three chosen to be enslaved and forced to produce new Xaari workers which finally aided the Bashkarri in building their civilization and exploiting the oceans and land alike. Biological Analysis The Bashkarri are aquatic mammals that are completely hairless except in their mouths where they have bundles of hair-like material used to filter their food. They have four fins, a pair in the front and a pair in the back. The Bashkarri have long life-spans, but slow reproduction rates, both due to their extremely slow metabolisms. They have extremely thick hides protecting complex bone structure and vital organs. The Bashkarri jaw is composed of four segments, which open up only when they speak or feed. The Bashkarri language comes in two forms, the simplified Bashkarri, which includes long series of shrieks and clicks and the complex Bashkarri, which is a form of telepathy used only when communicating with other species and directing their slaves. Sociological Analysis The Bashkarri have a peaceful and trade-oriented mind set. They however find concepts such as love, privacy, hate, excitement and so on to be alien, often coming into misunderstandings when dealing with other species. They primarily rely on hard logic and facts rather than theories and possible outcomes. They however do like to plan for long periods of time, as they perceive time differently than other species, sometimes thinking for years before they decide to explore a neighbouring star system. The Bashkarri have no religion, but may have believed in some sort of a Divine Power in past times, but nowadays the sole concept of worshiping something greater than yourself is defined as insane in the Bashkarri society. Category:Sentient species